narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke (sprich: Saske) ist ein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans. Er ist 12 Jahre alt und noch ein Ge-Nin (Unterninja). Auf der Ninjaakedemie ist er der Jahrgangsbeste und wird von allen Mädchen geliebt. Es ist ihm so gut wie alles egal, er will nur der stärkste Ninja werden (um seinen Bruder Itachi Uchiha umzubringen). Missionen: S-Rang: 0 A-Rang: 1 B-Rang: 0 C-Rang: 1 D-Rang: 7 Sasukes Kindheit thumb|left|Sasukes großer Bruder Itachi Er hat einen Bruder, Itachi Uchiha, der schon im Alter von 7 Jahren die Ninjaakedemie mit den besten Noten abgeschlossen hat. Sasukes Vater hatte nach den Bestleistungen seines Sohnes Itachi sehr hohe Erwartungen an Sasuke, die er nicht mit der Leichtigkeit, die sein Bruder besaß, erfüllen konnte. Als er nach einem Tag in der Schule in den Wald ging, um mit den Shuriken zu üben, vergaß er die Zeit und kam erst spät abends nach Hause. Er rannte durch sein Dorf und sah keinen von seinen Leuten, er wurde misstrauisch. Als er vor seinem Haus steht hört er Schreie. Er findet seine Eltern tot auf dem Boden liegen und wird von Itachi angegriffen und gequält. Ausbildung zum Ninja "Mein Name ist Sasuke. Es gibt viel, was ich hasse, aber nichts, was ich besonders mag. Ich bin kein Träumer, aber mein Ziel ist der Wiederaufbau meiner Familie. Und ich muss noch einen Typen töten." — Sasuke zu Kakashi während ihrer Vorstellung Sasuke wurde zusammen mit Naruto und Sakura von Kakashi Hatake, und später von Orochimaru ausgebildet. (weiter Infos unten) Kakashis Prüfung thumb|right|[[Team 7 Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke]] Sasuke wurde mit Naruto und Sakura in ein Team gesteckt. Sie müssen Kakashi zwei Glöckchen abnehmen. Sasuke schafft es fast. Er ist deutlich besser als Naruto. Am Ende schaffen sie es nicht, Kakashi auch nur ein Glöckchen abzuluchsen. Aber sie bestehen die Prüfung doch, weil sie am Ende Teamwork gezeigt haben und das ist Kakashi sehr wichtig. Die erste Mission thumb|left|1-faches [[Sharingan]] Die Mission bestand, darin einen Brückenbauer zu beschützen. Als sie das Dorf verließen, wurden sie von zwei Ninjas angegriffen, die vom Wasserreich waren. Naruto versuchte, sie zu besiegen, aber er schaffte es nicht und wurde noch von den Ninjas verletzt. Sasuke aber konnte mit Leichtigkeit die Ninjas abwehren, und Kakashi erledigte sie. Danach trafen sie auf Zabuza Momochi und Haku. Als Kakashi von ihm gefesselt wurde, griffen Naruto und Sasuke ihn an. Sie konnten ihn auch ein bisschen zurückschlagen. Kakashi befreite sich und besiegte ihn. Allerdings wurde Zabuza von Haku gerettet, indem er sich für einen Jagdninja ausgegeben hat und so tat, als wenn er Zabuza jagen würde. Als Zabuza sich erholte, griff er erneut Team 7 an, diesmal mit Haku, der gegen Sasuke und Naruto kämpfte. Sasuke probierte es mit Feuerjutsus, aber das Kekkei-Genkai von Haku war nicht mit Feuer bezwingen zu können. In der Not aktivierte sich auch das Sharingan von Sasuke (Stufe 1). Damit konnte er Haku wenigstens treffen. Sasuke wurde aber ausgeschaltet und Kyuubi wurde in Naruto geweckt. Mit der gewaltigen Power von Naruto zerschmetterte er die Eisspiegel. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Kakashi Zabuza - jetzt unfähig zu kämpfen - mit seinen Hunden gefesselt. Er setzte Chidori ein, um Zabuza zu töten, aber Haku sammelte seine letzten Kräfte und stellte sich vor Zabuza, um ihn zu schützen. Am Ende wurde Zabuza durch Gatos Männer getötet, aber erst als er Gato getötet hatte (um Haku zu rächen). Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Das Mal des Fluches Die erste Prüfung war ein sehr schwerer Test, den man nur bestand, indem man abschaute. Sasuke konnte das, indem er mit seinem Sharingan die Bleistiftbewegungen seines Nachbarn nachmachte. Sakura wusste alles, da sie sehr schlau ist. Naruto aber hatte keine einzige Aufgabe gelöst, bestand aber trotzdem, weil er nicht aufgab. Die zweite Prüfung fand im "Wald des Schreckens" statt. Jedes Team musste eine jeweils andere Schriftrolle finden. Mitten in der Prüfung wurde Sasuke von dem als Gras-Ninja verkleidete Orochimaru angegriffen und bekam von ihm das Mal des Fluchs. Auch Naruto wurde von Orochimaru angegriffen und dadurch schwer verwundet. Sakura pflegte die beiden. Sie wurde allerdings von drei Oto-Nins angegriffen (Dosu Kinuta ,Zaku Abumi und Kin Tsuchi), die hinter Sasuke her waren. Sakura bekam von Rock Lee und später auch von Inos Team (Shikamaru und Choji) Hilfe. Sie wurden aber alle besiegt. Danach wachte Sasuke mit der Macht des Fluches auf und brach Zaku den Arm, die anderen zwei versuchten ihn aufzuhalten, was sie aber nicht schafften. Sakura konnte Sasuke aber noch aufhalten, weitere zu verletzen. Sasuke versuchte dann auch die Kräfte vom Mal des Fluches zu unterdrücken. Am Ende bekamen Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura die andere Schriftrolle durch Kabutos Hilfe. Die Auswahlprüfung war eine Art Turnier. Sie kam allerdings nur zu Stande, weil es immer noch zu viele Ninjas gab. Sasuke musste gegen Yoroi kämpfen, der seinen Körper mithilfe von Chakra verrenken konnte. Sasuke besiegte ihn durch einen Shishi Rendan (Angriffskombo), weil er durch das Mal des Fluches kein Chakra benutzen durfte. Nach dem Kampf wurde das Mal durch Kakashi versiegelt. Die dritte Prüfung fand in einem Stadion vor vielen Zuschauern statt. Unter ihnen waren viele Feudalherren, der Sandaime Hokage und Orochimaru, der als 4. Kazekage verkleidet war. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, die Ninjas zu beurteilen. Bei diesem Teil der Prüfung musste Sasuke gegen Gaara antreten Kampf gegen Gaara Sasuke kam zwar zu spät zum Kampf, aber er durfte doch noch kämpfen. Er wurde von Kakashi auf Schnelligkeit und auf Tai-Jutsu trainiert. Die Schnelligkeit war nämlich entscheidend für das JutsuChidori, die zusammen mit dem Sharingan angewendet werden muss. Im Kampf gegen Gaara konnte er dann sein Können unter Beiweis stellen. thumb|left|Halb Shukakuthumb|right|Gamabunta Sasuke muss Gaara verfolgen, der mit Temari und Kankuro geflohen ist. Unterwegs stellen sich Temari, die er einfach (Sasuke vs Temari) besiegen konnte, und Kankuro in den Weg. Shino ist Sasuke gefolgt und kämpft für Sasuke gegen Kankuro. Als Sasuke Gaara eingeholt hat, verwandelt sich Gaara allmählich in Shukaku (zuerst ein Arm, dann der zweite Arm, dann der Schwanz). Sasuke greift zweimal mit Chidori und einmal mit einem Feuerjutsu an. Alle beiden Jutsus haben überhaupt keine Wirkung auf den "Halb-Shukaku"-Gaara. Sasuke hat kein Chakra mehr und öffnet das Mal des Fluches. Trotz der Kraft des Fluchmals kann Sasuke Gaara nicht besiegen. Am Ende kann Naruto Gaara besiegen, indem er Gamabunta mit dem Kuchiyose no Jutsu beschwört. Sasuke ist über die Fortschritte von Naruto schwer beeindruckt, ist aber auch eifersüchtig darauf, dass Naruto stärker geworden ist, weshalb er auch später gegen Naruto kämpft. Sasuke verlässt das Dorf Nach dem Kampf kamen vier Ninjas aus Otogakure, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya nach Konohagakure. Sie sollen Sasuke zu Orochimaru bringen. Als Sasuke sich wehrt und sein Mal des Fluches benutzt, zeigen ihm die vier Ninjas aus dem Dorf, das versteckt im Klang liegt, dass sie auch ein Mal von Orochimaru haben. Sasuke will unbedingt stärker werden, und deshalb nimmt er auch die "Droge" von den vier Ninjas ein. Sie bewirkt, dass der Anwender in den Zustand 2 kommt. Dieser Zustand verändert nicht nur das Äußere des Ninjas völlig, sondern verleiht im auch eine ungeheure Kraft. Um nicht von dieser Kraft zerrissen zu werden, muss Sasuke in einer Siegelbox geschützt werden. Als Sasuke wieder zu sich kommt, klettert er aus der Box und merkt, dass irgendetwas anders ist. Er will unbedingt zu Orochimaru, denn nur der könnte ihm noch mehr Macht gegeben. Als Sasuke losrennt,, folgt ihm Naruto bis zu einem Wasserfall mit zwei riesigen Statuen (Abbild vom Shodaime Hokage und Madara Uchiha), der Ort heißt Tal des Endes(eng. Valley of the End). Im Zustand 2 kann Sasuke fliegen. Naruto will Saksuke dazu bringen, wieder ins Dorf zu gehen und kämpft mit ihm. Doch verliert Naruto und Sasuke geht zu Orochimaru. Dieser bildet ihn dann aus. Sasuke in Naruto Shippuuden thumb|right|Sasuke in Naruto Shippuden In Shippuden sind Naruto und Sakura endlich in der Lage Sasuke zu finden, jedoch nicht ihn mit nach Konoha zu bringen, da Sasuke zusammen mit Orochimaru und Kabuto flieht. Jedoch in diesem kurzen wieder sehen, erklärt Sasuke Naruto warum er damals diesen nicht umgebracht hat. Es lag nicht daran das Sasuke dazu nicht in der Lage wäre, sondern das er nicht so Kraft sammeln wollte wie Itachi von ihm verlange (also das erlernen des Mangekyou Sharingan). Später will Oruchimaru Sasukes Körper übernehmen, doch gelingt es diesem, dass Jutsu von Orochimaru zu kopieren. Bei diesem Jutsu werden Anwender und Opfer in eine andere Dimension geschickt und dort beginnt dann der Anwender sein Opfer mit Schlangen auszufressen um so dessen Körper zu übernehmen. Durch das Kopieren des Jutsu ist Sasuke in der Lage Orochimaru aufzufressen. Und danach die ganze Dimension. So tötet er Orochimaru. Nach diesem "Kampf" beginnt Sasuke seinen Finalen Plan, um Itachi umzubringen, sich ein Team aufzubauen. Hierzu sucht er sich 3 in Orochimarus Gefangenschaft lebende Ninja aus. Und zwar Suigetsu ein Schüler von Zabuza Momochi der auch dessen Schwert benutzt, Karin die irgendwie in der Lange ist Menschen anhand ihres Chakras zu erkennen und zu sagen wo sie sich aufhalten (mit einem speziellen Jutsu)und Juugo. Von Juugo stammt der Fluch ab, da dieser in seinem Blut den Fluch von Anfang an hatte, bekam er immer Tötungsanfälle doch er selbst wollte nicht töten. Deswegen ging er zu Orochimaru um niemanden mehr zu töten. Dieser isolierte dann den Fluch und wendete ihn auf andere an, z.B. Sasuke. Auf der Suche nach Itachi findet Deidara Sasuke und will diesen töten, da Akatsuki nicht will, dass Sasuke in die nähe von Itachi kommt. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Deidara und Sasuke. Diesen konnte Sasuke gewinnen. Nachdem er sich ziemlich schnell erholte (seit er Orochimarus Kraft absorbiert hat, beschleunigt sich der Heilungsprozess der Wunden), machte er sich wieder auf Itachi zu finden. Veränderung von Sasuke Bild:NarutovsSasuke2K-8.jpg|'Sasuke auf Stufe 1 Bild:Sasukeimzustand2.jpg|'Sasuke auf Stufe 2 Bild:Seal-heaven.gif|'Sasukes verfluchte Mal Fähigkeiten/Techniken *'Ayatsuito no Jutsu *'Chidori *'Chidori Nagashi *'Chidori Schwert (namenlos) *'Chidori Senbon (namenlos) *'Hayabusa Otoshi *'Henge no Jutsu *'Kage Shuriken no Jutsu *'Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu *'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu *'Katon Gour Yuuka no Jutsu *'Katon Housenka no Jutsu *'Konoha Kage Buyou *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu *'Nawanuke no Jutsu *'Senei Jashu *'Sharingan *'Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi *'Shishi Rendan *'Shunshin no Jutsu *'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'''Wiedergeburt (namenlos) Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *www.leafninja.com Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Einwohner von Oto Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 7#Veränderung von Sasuke Kategorie:Team Schlange